A New Friend And Maybe Love?
by HexosDragonoid11
Summary: It's been a year since Shizuma declared her love for Nagisa in front of everyone during the Etoile Elections.Tamao is still mad at herself for letting Nagisa go. Maybe,a new second year student will wash away her feelings of guilt...


**Chapter 1**

 **The Start Of The Second Year**

* * *

It's been a year ever since Shizuma proclaimed her love for Nagisa in front of everybody during the Etoile Elections.I let her go but why am I so angry at myself for doing so! Tamao screams out. After that,Nagisa came into the room with a smile on her face."Tamao-chan! Tommorow is going to be the start of the new term,are you excited? Nagisa happily says."Tamao-chan?" she then said,worried."It's nothing,Nagisa!" Tamao said. Nagisa then left the room leaving Tamao all by herself."How the fuck I am going to get over my feelings for Nagisa when she clearly has that white devil,Shizuma? Tamao thinks to herself before going to sleep...

* * *

The next morning,Tamao was heading toward class after having breakfast with the others when she bumped into a girl with long raven black hair and couldn't resist looking into her shiny blue eyes."E-Excuse me, you mind telling me where's classroom 2-B?" the girl asked. "Oh,that's to the right of here. We are in the same class! My name's Tamao Suzumi." "M-my name is Hazumi Takayama call me Hazumi,Suzumi-san." "Hazumi,nice name you have" Tamao again kept looking at her eyes. Is my heart really beating so much around her? We've just met and... Tamao thought to herself. "Suzumi-san? We're gonna be late for class!" Tamao soon snapped out of her daze and instantly dashed towards her classroom with Hazumi being dragged along. "Phew,we barely made it to class otherwise the teacher would've scolded us!"Tamao said with a sigh before going in to take her seat. "Hey there,Tamao-chan!" a voice said right next to Tamao's desk. "I'm sure glad I'm sitting right behind you!" Nagisa said with happiness. Then classes begun and the teacher called in a student. "Class,we have a new student!Would you introduce yourself?" the teacher said calmly before a raven haired student came into the room. "G-Good morning, my name's Hazuki Takayama.I just recently transferred here because of my parents..." "Okay,where should I put Takayama-san?"the teacher says looking around before noticing an empty desk next to Tamao's one. "Takayama-san,your seat will be over there! the teacher says pointing to the empty desk next to Tamao. Hazumi then walks over to the desk and begins to speak with Tamao. "I sure am happy to be sitting right next to you,Suzumi-san!" Hazumi says with enthusiasm. "I'd prefer if you just call me Tamao ,why did you transfer here?You seem fine."Tamao said before feeling that Hazumi's expression changed. "Say,do you want me to take you on a tour around the school,Hazumi?I can show you around if you like."she said when Hazumi's face lightened up. "Sure.I'd love to see all of the school with you, You're the best person I've ever met!" Hazumi said going along with Tamao around the school the tour was over,it was lunchtime."Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? They're really nice people." Tamao said before recieving a nod from Hazumi. "Hey,guys!Come with me and let's have lunch on the rooftop."Tamao said inviting a few friends over to come talk with Hazumi."Hey there,It's nice to meet you.I'm Yaya Nanto." a black haired girl said. "I'm Tsubomi Okuwaka and I don't have much interest in Miator students! I only came here because of Yaya!" a pink haired girl said before giving a smug look. "It's real nice to meet you.I'm Nagisa Aoi,Tamao's best friend"a red haired girl says. "Wow,I didn't know that Tamao-chan has so many nice friends!" Hazumi says before frowning a bit."Uh,my stomach is growling!Let's eat before I turn into a ghost!" Tsubomi says while everyone is giggling from the sounds her stomach made. "Hazumi,where's your lunch? Tamao noticing that Hazumi doesn't have lunch. "Oh,I must have forgotten my lunch at home!I'll just go through today without eating." Hazumi sighs before being handed half of Tamao's lunch. "Don't worry about missing lunch as I'll share mine with you,Hazumi~" Tamao says startling Hazumi a bit. "She's so nice! I wish it could be like this forever!"

* * *

School is now over and Hazumi is packing up her stuff when Tamao approaches her. "Hazumi,do you want to come over and stay at my home?" Tamao says fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "No,thank you,Tamao. I'd love to but I have to take care of my siblings..." Hazumi said in disappointment.

* * *

Back at the Takayama household, three 12 year old girls greet Hazumi and rush up to hug her. "You three are absolutely sweet. Where's Uncle Damon?" Hazumi asks her younger sisters. "He's at work right now." the yellow haired sister Himeko, replies being the most mature one of the three. "Can we play together,Hazuki onee-sama?" the playful sister,Akira,who has short black hair squeals. "Sure,but only if you help me with dinner~"Hazuki replies teasingly. "Um,can I use the computer for a while,onee sama? the shy and quiet sister,Shizuru asks. "I'm gonna make all of you your favourite dish tonight! Spaghetti with bacon and pineapple topped over with cheese! Hazuki proudly says. "Yay! You're the best,Hazuki-onee sama!" All three girls said in unison and kissed Hazuki on the cheek~ After finishing dinner... "That was great,onee sama!"Himeko yawns afterwards. "Huh,I'm getting sleepy" Hazuki yawns before going up to bed. " "Today was sure great! I made a new friend at school just today! I'm so happy! Tamao,you're very precious to me and I am glad I met you!" Hazuki happily said before going off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:I sure am glad that I improved on writing this,I think? Anyways,I love Tamao and I felt pretty bad for her at the end,she let Nagisa run away with Shizuma at the cost of her happiness. I was going to do a YayaXTamao or MiyukiXTamao for this one but I swapped it out for Hazuki after thinking for sometime.I know she isn't that good and that's probably because she's my very first OC so I just went with a generic personality. Do leave any feedback you have and I'll learn on doing better. Chapter 2 will be up by next week,I think?**


End file.
